Dance Lessons
by Pineapple Lump
Summary: "Don't you know how to dance, Alice?" a simple, fluffy oneshot based on chapter 49. Jack/Alice and Alice/Oz


Hey! Pineapple Lump here!

I wanted to do a story with Jack and Alice, so here it is. When it skips back to Oz's time, I got it from chapter 49, so if any of you recognise it, that's where it's from. I just changed the ending slightly to fit the story

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: i don't own Pandora hearts!

* * *

"No, no, like _this_…" Jack sighed as Alice just tripped over on the hem of her dress instead. Alice sat on the ground, refusing to get up.

"Dancing is stupid," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

Jack laughed and offered his hand to Alice. Seeing as it was Jack's hand, Alice took it and got back up on her feet.

"It's like riding a horse, Alice," Jack said, placing his hand on her waist. He didn't miss the blush and giddy smile, but simply chose not to say anything. "When you fall, you have to get back on it."

Alice stopped attempting to dance and paused.

"Jack, can you teach me how to ride a horse too?" she asked.

"You've never ridden one before?" Jack asked. Alice shook her head. "Well, in that case, sure! But first, move your foot to your left…your other left Alice."

Alice blushed and moved the right foot in the right direction. However, the right direction happened to be in the direction of Jack's foot. Jack let out a small cry as Alice accidentally stomped on it.

"I'm so sorry!" Alice flushed and apologised again. Jack simply laughed it off.

"Don't worry about it," Jack assured her, with that goofy grin of his. "Lucky for me, you're light on your feet. But, it does give me an idea."

Jack lifted Alice off the ground and placed her on his feet. Before Alice could question what on earth Jack was up to this time, Jack took Alice's hand in one of his, moving her other hand so that it was on his chest (Alice was too small to each his shoulder comfortably). Finally, Jack put hand on Alice's waist and began to move about in time to the melody his Glen had written.

Jack smiled down at his precious Alice as he danced around the room, carrying her on his feet. Alice beamed right back up at him, happy to finally be dancing without causing any injuries or breaking anything.

The melody stopped on the little music box Jack had made himself, and Jack too stopped. Alice looked a little disappointed. She looked even more displeased when Jack released her as when she was back on her own feet.

"Well, I guess that would be enough for today," Jack said. "Seeing as dancing is stupid and all."

"I didn't mean it!" Alice said quickly. "I was just kidding."

"Really now?" Jack asked, acting surprised.

Jack pulled Alice closer to him and began to dance around the room again. Jack managed to start the music box again somehow as they danced.

"See, Alice?" Jack said. "You can do it if you try. You're really a wonderful dancer." Alice beamed as she saw it was true.

"Wow! I haven't fallen or broken anything once!" Alice cried happily. "And I wasn't even thinking about it!"

"Really?" Jack asked. "What were you thinking about, Alice?"

Alice flushed and looked down at their feet. That seemed to throw the rhythm off completely and somehow they both ended up on the ground.

Jack laughed as he sat up, and Alice apologised yet again.

* * *

Many dance lessons and one hundred years later, Alice stood (well, actually crouching down by his feet with Gil) next to Oz, watching everyone on the dance floor. For some reason, that strange melody from Oz's watch started playing in her head. She wasn't sure why, but she had a sudden urge to dance too. Did she even know how to?

Alice got to her feet, her eyes never leaving all the dancers. For a second she saw that long, golden braid, but didn't know who it was. It didn't matter. She was never one to deny her instincts anyway.

"Let's go, Oz." Without waiting for her manservant to reply, Alice grabbed his arm and lead him to the dance floor.

"What?" Oz cried as he was dragged behind Alice.

Alice stopped when she'd found a space. She took Oz's hand in hers, placed his on her hip then put that hand on his chest, rather than his shoulder. She wasn't sure why she did this, but didn't care.

Oz looked rather confused, but managed to move in time to the music, dancing the right steps at the right time. Alice did the same thing, dancing flawlessly.

Alice didn't pay attention to anything other than the music, dancing, and her partner.

Oz looked very surprise, but he didn't seem to mind it so much. He looked curious too, probably wondering the same question she was. How did she know to dance?

Ah, there was that braid again. Whose was it?

"Long ago…someone taught me how to dance," Alice said, the golden hair in her head. "I can't remember who it was but…"

Alice looked up at Oz. He had that same golden hair. Alice didn't know what it was about him, but everything just felt right with him.

Alice smiled. "It doesn't really matter! Because I'm dancing with you right now, and I like it!"

Oz blushed slightly and smiled back. However, he didn't get the chance to say anything back. His smile turned into a more pained expression. Alice stopped dancing.

"Oz? What's wrong?"

"…Alice…" Oz gasped. "Alice, you're on my foot…your high heel's on my foot!"

It was Alice's turn to blush now. She quickly removed her heel from Oz's foot and sighed. For some reason, this little accident didn't seem that surprising.

Some habits just won't die.

* * *

there it is folks!  
thanks for reading  
reviews and tips are always welcome!

_ Pinapple Lump _


End file.
